Born to Die
by Mrs. Hyde Darcy
Summary: "Cause you and i, we were born to die..." (Ace centred) (Marineford)


Quando criança sempre pensei o motivo de ter nascido, sentia que todos queriam minha morte, que eu era um fardo para todos ao meu redor, o sentimento de vazio que eu sentia dentro de mim foi esquecido quando conheci meu irmão Sabo.

E logo depois veio o Luffy, sempre o ignorava, afinal ele era só um pirralho mimado querendo atenção! Mas quando ele se sacrificou por mim e por Sabo decidimos o "adotar" em nossa irmandade, e a partir desse dia nasceu a ASL!

Foram tempos felizes, mas era só a vida me pregando uma peça, quem dirá que o futuro pode nos fazer encontrar destinos hosrríveis lá na frente! E pela primeira vez pude sentir a dor da perda, a dor de que algo estar sendo arrancado de você á força, você se sente fraco, inútil e idiota!

A morte do Sabo reabriu meus olhos ao fato de que todos ao meu redor se machucavam! Não era a toa que o Vovô Garp me abandonou com os bandidos, me escondeu do mundo, que o Luffy quase morreu inúmeras vezes por minha causa e não é atoa que todos que me abrigavam se metiam em perigos por mim.

Apesar de ainda ter o Luffy como irmão para cuidar decidi que seria melhor se eu partisse para o mar sozinho quando fizesse 17 anos, e ele também decidiu o mesmo, sorri com essa lembrança... Porque ele tinha que ser tão cabeça dura? Será que ele não se preocupava elo fato de que o mar era tão perigoso para um menino chorão como para alguém experiente?

Finalmente cheguei aos 17 anos e ao mar me joguei , criei meu próprio bando, Os Piratas Spade, criamos muitas confusões na Grand Line, até que conheci o Barba Branca, no início o odiava mas depois de aceitá-lo como pai, conheci minha verdadeira família, família essa que agora estava lutando por mim em Marineford.

Não queria que ninguém lutasse por mim, queria apenas que todos fossem embora e me deixassem morrer ali em paz, afinal eu nasci para isso, sempre soube que morreria como meu pai o Gol D. Roger, não queria que mais ninguém morresse por mim , que mais ninguém tivesse esperanças pois nem eu mesmo a tenho!

Mas o destino é algo interessante! Pois o destino queria que meu irmão idiota fosse me salvar, não pude deixar que lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos, pela primeira vez vi uma faísca de esperança desde Impel Down! Faísca essa que se apagava a cada golpe que Akainu dava em minha família!

Nunca tive medo do fogo como agora, o fogo que corria em meu corpo agora queimava e matava meus companheiros! Mas por que? Por que tanto para me salvar? Um verme como eu não poderia habitar esse mundo, certo? Um verme como eu deveria morrer! Era o que todos queriam, então por que?

Cada golpe que meu pai e meu irmão levavam me fazia sentir mais dor por estar vivo! Eles iriam morrer diante dos meus olhos e mais uma vez não poderei fazer nada para impedir...

E derrepente vejo o Luffy na minha frente dando seu clássico sorriso, muito machucado e cansado, mas totalmente orgulhoso de conseguir chegar a plataforma:

–Ace, eu consegui!

Uma explosão,algemas soltas,o fogo fluindo no meu corpo de novo, acontecimentos tão rápidos que segundos depois eu estava lutando lado a lado com o meu irmão, nunca me senti tão bem, poder ser últil de novo, a escuridão dentro do meu peito estava desaparecendo enquanto lutava ao lado do Luffy.

Até que meu pai deu a ordem de evacuação, que o deixássemos ele ali sozinho para morrer! Parei de correr, será que eu era tão imprestável que salvaria minha vida mas deixaria o homem que lutou por mim morrer? Não, eu não era assim e talvez tenha sido por isso que eu lutei contra o Akainu, deve ser por isso que eu o escutei, e não vi o que ele tramava, para quem ele olhava...

Luffy!

Tudo parou em minha mente, o Luffy sempre fora igual a meu pai, sempre achei que por causa de sua imprudência e de meu sangue estávamos destinados a morrer! Mas quando o vi ali tão indefeso, ferido e sangrando decidi que não o deixaria morrer assim, o protegeria com a minha vida!

A vida me tomou minha mãe,meus companheiros e o Sabo mas não tomaria o meu pai e não tomaria o Luffy.

Dor.

Era o que eu sentia, não a corporal mas a dor de ver o desapontamento do Luffy, de saber que não o veria realizar seu estúpido sonho, que não veria meu pai de novo e de que eu não conseguir impedir que sofressem por mim! Lembranças do meu passado passavam pela minha cabeça, Luffy chorava abraçado a mim, todos gritavam meu nome, então reunindo minhas últimas forças gritei:

–Velhote!Todos vocês e Luffy! Mesmo eu tendo sido um inútil durante toda minha vida...Mesmo eu tendo um sangue de um demônio dentro de mim...Vocês ainda me amaram..Muito obrigado mesmo!

Sentia meu corpo mais leve,fui caindo lentamente em direção ao chão e sorri porque consegui falar o que estava em meu coração, afinal eu não desisti e nem fui covarde eu apenas aceitei meu destino, apenas aceitei que eu nasci para morrer!


End file.
